


Игра в имитацию

by Anri_Kohaku



Series: «FABlife Project» [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Главная цель Акааши — научиться быть похожим на человека.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит спойлеры к тексту «Дефективный».  
> Описание вселенной в буклете по ссылке http://imgur.com/a/ac2z4  
> Фанмикс http://pleer.net/list4572542Xbm1

Первое, что он слышит, — слова «Доброе утро, Акааши Кейджи». Они, как и голос, который их произносит, совпадают с установкой к запуску, приводят в действие системы, начиная от главного процессора. 

Первое, что он видит, — склонившегося над ним человека. Сфокусироваться на его лице сложно из-за скудного освещения, только глаза с ясной радужкой выделяются отчётливо золотым крошевом. Он так близко, что не получилось бы подняться, не столкнувшись с ним лбами, поэтому Акааши продолжает лежать, дожидаясь указаний. Вместо них человек улыбается, так широко, что невольно хочется за ним повторить, и говорит:

— Меня зовут Бокуто. Я твой друг.

Когда он отстраняется, Акааши может сесть. В первые минуты соображать получается ещё медленно, однако он уже понимает, что вокруг типичная спальня, пустая, если не считать мебели да постельного белья на кровати.

— Обживёшься здесь, обставишь, как захочешь. — Поднявшись на ноги, Бокуто мерит комнату шагами, но всё так же не отрывает взгляда. — В шкафу есть одежда на первое время. 

Он разговаривает на японском, хотя разрез глаз и светлые волосы — не азиатские черты. Обстановка тоже не традиционная. Вопрос о местоположении, как и многие другие, остаются на потом, как не самые важные. Прямо сейчас важнее слушать и прояснить одно.

— Я рад познакомиться с вами, — отвечает Акааши заготовленным клише. — Хотел бы знать, каковы мои права и обязанности.

Бокуто замирает, моргает несколько раз и весело фыркает. (Акааши тут же отправляет словосочетание «права и обязанности» на проверку, но та лишь подтверждает, что оно употребимо и серьезно). Он разминает пальцы без слышимых хрустов и пожимает плечами.

— Можешь делать всё, что посчитаешь нужным. А обязанности… Не так сразу же. Просто чувствуй себя как дома.

Акааши чувствует — как дома у Бокуто. 

Первое указание для него: осмотреться, чтобы ориентироваться, что и где находится. Первый запрет: не входить в комнату хозяина без приглашения. Остальные двери для него открыты, вещи — доступны.

Он ещё раз осматривается вокруг, приоткрывает шкаф, спрятанный в нише, где обнаруживается несколько комплектов такой же одежды, как и сейчас на нем, — строгие брюки, рубашки спокойных оттенков. Акааши удовлетворённо кивает, для него это самые удобные вещи, особенно если большую часть времени ему придётся проводить в офисе. «Если офис есть», — делает он заметку, покосившись на чудаковатую причёску Бокуто и мятую футболку.

Одна из дверей спальни ведёт в ванную, за другой оказывается коридор. Акааши замирает на пороге, оборачивается, и прежде, чем успевает спросить, получает ответ:

— Моя комната соседняя.

Он снова кивает, предпочитая словам жесты, и проходит мимо, чтобы найти дальше по коридору кабинет и кладовую, а после спуститься по лестнице на первый этаж. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы по отсутствию чужих шагов знать — он остался один. Внизу полумрак разбивается, отступает под мощной волной дневного света, льющегося из высоких окон. Замерев, Акааши осматривает зелёный газон за ними, стену в отдалении, безоблачное небо. Глаза передают изображение в более высоком качестве, чем многие видеозаписи из архива, позволяют зафиксировать даже такие детали, как едва заметные разводы на стёклах или переменчивые блики в отполированной поверхности паркета, ускользающие, когда он движется вперёд по гостиной. И главное — всё это здесь и сейчас.

Шум, уже некоторое время доносившийся по левую сторону, становится более различимым, и из-за стены выглядывают две девушки в одинаковой униформе горничных. В напряжённых позах и нерешительных движениях читается опаска. Они так и смотрят с некоторого расстояния, пока Акааши сгибается в поклоне, как это принято на его родине. 

Та, что по виду моложе, оказывается смелее. Подходит ближе, глядит широко распахнутыми глазами. Её лицо Акааши считывает, как цифры, и отметает вариант, что это страх. Скорее восторг.

— Я Инге, — говорит она и кивает за плечо. — А это Анна. Мы здесь следим за домом.  
И добавляет, спохватившись:

— Здравствуйте!

— Здравствуйте, — вторит ей Акааши. — Мне приятно познакомиться с вами.

Инге косится назад, шаркает ногой, чуть качнувшись, а потом произносит:

— Можно вас потрогать?

Просьба одновременно нелепая и обоснованная. Люди порой не доверяют отдельным чувствам, стремятся контактировать с миром комплексно — смотреть, слушать, пробовать на вкус. Правда, едва ли информация о том, каков Акааши на ощупь, должна повлиять на их общение, но любопытство — ещё одна человеческая черта. На миг задержавшись, чтобы просчитать, входит ли это в список «всего», что ему разрешили, Акааши утвердительно кивает. 

Он поднимает руку, а девушка уже торопливо протягивает свою, словно боится, что он передумает. Когда их ладони соприкасаются, Акааши выверяет силы, чтобы пожатие получилось ощутимым, но не болезненным. 

— Акааши! — Голос обрушивается откуда-то с верхней площадки, резкий и строгий.  
Он заставляет Инге отпрянуть, как от вспыхнувшего огня. Спустившись на несколько ступенек, Бокуто остаётся там, и в голове проносятся ассоциации с фильмами, полу-сказками, с персонажами, которые появляются из тени, держатся недружелюбно и никого к себе не подпускают.

— Акааши, скажи им, чтобы не прикасались, — говорит он.

Инге прекрасно слышит и понимает, потому что в этот раз слова звучат на датском, но Акааши испытывает необходимость выполнить указание, а потому повторяет:

— Пожалуйста, не прикасайтесь.

И это действует на Инге сильнее, заставляет вдруг выглядеть уязвлённой, резко выдохнуть и отвернуться. Когда она отходит, Анна подталкивает её в спину, увлекая в сторону кухни, а по спине Акааши в ободряющем жесте проходится ладонь Бокуто.

Система подкидывает варианты ответов — вопросов: разве стоит опасаться, эти девушки не смогут его повредить. И он их тоже. В конце концов Акааши ничего не озвучивает, потому что человеку виднее.

Так появляется второй запрет в этом доме. 

И первая странность в целой череде таких же, принимаемых Акааши как данность. Потому что странные и нелогичные решения — это то, что делает людей особенными. Акааши примиряется с этими чертами, зная, что никогда не будет обладать ими сам. У Бокуто же их уйма.

Например, вот это.

Акааши стоит на веранде, впитывает в себя ощущение сырости после дождя и наблюдает, как двое рабочих грузят прямоугольный контейнер в автомобиль. С расстояния все ещё читаются надписи на боковой стенке: «FABlife Project, модель — Акааши Кейджи».

— Контейнер повредился? — спрашивает он, заслышав, как открывается дверь за спиной.

— Нет. — Бокуто приваливается к поручню рядом; в его голосе беззаботность, которая сбивает с толку.

— Вам негде его хранить? Вы перевозите его в другое место?

— А ты любопытный.

— Это не так.

Повисает тишина, пока грузовик трогается с места и подъезжает к открывающимся воротам. За ними мелькает вид на дорогу, забор соседнего дома, почти такого же, как их, и всё же другого. 

— Его везут на свалку.

«Человеку виднее» — в который раз напоминает себе Акааши, но считает своим долгом сообщить:

— Вы не сможете вернуть меня по гарантии без контейнера. Также в нем удобнее транспортировать, если вы решите меня передать другому пользователю. 

— Ты так холоден ко мне! «Пользователь», — Бокуто хмыкает, перегибаясь через поручень, практически свешиваясь на другую сторону.

Беспокойный.

Скользнув по нему взглядом сверху донизу, Акааши смещает центр тяжести, изгибает позвоночник в сторону и опирается одним локтем, изображая расслабленную позу. 

— Я не собираюсь тебя никому отдавать. Ты мне нравишься.

В этот момент ничего отталкивающего и неприступного в Бокуто не остаётся — кажется, что можно прикоснуться, не объясняя причину, и он не оттолкнет, подставит лицо, доверчиво закроет глаза. Можно было бы проверить, но причин для этого и правда нет.

***

Знакомясь с домом, Акааши обнаруживает ещё одного жителя. Когда он обходит периметр, петляя по гравиевым дорожкам мимо беседки и небольшого искусственного озера, со спины вдруг окатывает оглушительным лаем. На периферии мелькает белое пятно, которое взмывает на крыльцо и исчезает внутри. Акааши тянется следом, чтобы получше разглядеть: сопоставительный анализ позволяет идентифицировать в собаке мареммо-абруццкую овчарку.

— Марго! — восклицает Бокуто, подхватываясь с кресла. 

Таким оживлённым, радостным и улыбчивым Акааши видит его впервые, и бережно сохраняет запись. Марго с изяществом бодрого северного медведя, постукивая когтями по паркету и чудом не сбивая ничего по дороге, скачет мимо — прямо в распахнутые объятия Инге, которая мгновение назад появилась у входа в комнату. Инге смеется и лохматит густую шерсть, украдкой поднимая взгляд, чтобы проверить реакцию, а Бокуто так и застывает с поднятой навстречу рукой. У него делается такое выражение лица, что Акааши ждёт — он сейчас объявит их всех предателями: столько скорби в его больших глазах и приподнятых бровях. Но вместо этого он совсем тихо разворачивается и уходит к лестнице, волоча за собой ноги.

Акааши предполагает, что тот направляется в спальню, а значит ему нельзя следом, однако, уже поднявшись на несколько ступенек, Бокуто зовет его по имени и машет рукой. 

На втором этаже они сворачивают к кабинету, и теперь Акааши внимательнее осматривает полки с массивными папками и стеллаж, снизу доверху заполненный книгами.

— Это подарок от предыдущего владельца дома, — ворчит Бокуто всё ещё обиженным тоном.

Его недовольство Акааши нарочно пропускает мимо ушей, зато подмечает способность Бокуто оставаться внимательным даже в таком состоянии — он снова даёт ответы раньше, чем звучит вопрос. А может, это всего лишь неуёмная тяга быть всюду и заполнить собой каждую секунду чужого времени. 

— Вы работаете дома? — интересуется Акааши.

— Дома тоже. И в офисе. — Бокуто трет ладонью затылок, вздыхает и меняется в лице. Вся его фигура обретает какую-то новую твердость. — Я расскажу тебе о своём бизнесе, потому что хочу, чтобы ты был моим помощником.

Работа становится точкой резонанса, темой, в которой для них обоих не остаётся места сомнениям. Бокуто много требует, от себя и от других, а Акааши, наконец, получает задания, с которыми наверняка справится. В цифрах и правилах ошибиться сложнее, чем в непринужденном разговоре за чашкой чая. 

Сперва он только знакомится с деятельностью компании от момента основания до сегодняшних дней, когда под управлением уже находится несколько медицинских центров вместе с основным массивом поставок оборудования и синтетических органов для государственных и частных учреждений по всей стране. Акааши не уверен только в одном: чем ещё он способен помочь, если за считанные годы Бокуто уже успел добиться успеха и, судя по всему, продолжает вкладывать в дело всего себя. Но он готов попытаться и облегчить его обязанности, насколько тот позволит.

***

В шестом часу утра Бокуто появляется при полном параде и лучится энергией отъявленного жаворонка (хотя наблюдения подсказывают, что это зависит не от времени суток, а от настроения, которое пока ещё трудно уловить и предугадать). Он объявляет, что сегодня в офис они поедут вместе, и Акааши тут же отправляется за галстуком, а событие относит к разряду тех, о которых говорят «ждать с замиранием сердца».

За окном автомобиля проносится практически пустая в столь ранний час улица — только самоуправляемые боты-дворники снуют, подскакивая на брусчатке. Из-за того, что дорога растекается широко, вместе с велосипедными дорожками почти подходя к изножью многоэтажек, город выглядит так, словно людей здесь не бывает вовсе. И всё же есть в нем что-то дружелюбное и лёгкое: то ли от прохладного дыхания моря, которым заволакивает каждый переулок и даже закрытый салон машины, то ли от мелькающих внизу клочков озера с переливами солнца. 

Прямо с парковки под офисным центром лифт доставляет их на нужный этаж. Двери открываются в просторное светлое помещение с белыми диванами и стеклянным столиком. 

— А где приёмная? Секретарь? — спрашивает Акааши, пока они идут к кабинету.

Бокуто машет рукой куда-то в сторону.

— Гости поднимаются через основной вход, их там и встречают. Остальные специалисты работают на этаже.

— Всё организовано так, чтобы поменьше вас беспокоить?

В ответ на чётко выверенную порцию скепсиса Бокуто хмыкает, усаживаясь в своё кресло. Утренний свет из окна высвечивает половину его лица, а по второй рисует тенями.

— Так от меня больше толку.

Сопоставляя полную тишину здесь и то, как ведёт себя Бокуто дома, как за последнюю неделю он никого не приводил и не задерживался допоздна сам, как, в конце концов, оставляет все указания для горничных на панели с электронными заметками, Акааши не удерживается от очередного вопроса:

— У вас вообще есть друзья?

Прежде, чем он успевает провести переоценку и извиниться за бестактность, Бокуто удивленно дёргает бровями, а потом жестом показывает подождать.

— Есть, конечно! Прямо здесь.

Он выдвигает ящик, с чем-то копается, и с едва различимым механическим скрежетом на столешницу взбирается робот размером с ладонь — одна из стандартных моделей. Передвигаясь на паучьих ногах, бот собирает рассыпанные скрепки в одну кучку и едва не отправляет в мусорную корзину ещё нераспечатанное письмо.

— Извините, я вас правильно понял? Это и есть ваш друг?

— Ещё ты, — кивает Бокуто, ничуть не стушевавшись.

— У меня для вас плохие новости.

— Ещё Марго.

— А настоящие друзья?

После круга по столу бот замечает протянутую ладонь, неуклюже карабкается на неё и усаживается там, как домашнее животное. На деле — всего лишь простейший механизм, способный распознавать определённые знаки.

— Есть один человек, — заговаривает Бокуто, когда Акааши уже не ждёт. — В Японии. Не то чтобы друг, но я знаю его всю свою жизнь. И он здорово меня выручил.

У истории нет продолжения, тема с самого начала была нежелательной, и без всяких навыков в психологии становится видно, насколько Бокуто расслабляется, когда они переходят к обсуждению работы.

Ещё одну перемену, ещё одно его лицо Акааши наблюдает, когда может присутствовать на переговорах. Он ожидает, что Бокуто предпочтёт сухо пройтись по основным моментам, а может и вовсе оставит это на глав отделов. Но лишний раз убеждается, что успех и всё, что у Бокуто есть сейчас, — не случайность.

Акааши сидит по правую руку, следит за обсуждением, чтобы в нужный момент по ключевым словам найти соответствующую статью контракта или любого другого документа, который имеет отношение к делу; чтобы проанализировать предложения; чтобы по мимике и жестам потенциальных партнеров вычислить их намерения. Бокуто прекрасно справляется без него. Едва только у собеседника проскальзывает сомнение, он хищно улыбается. За весь разговор он сам ни разу не скрещивает руки на груди, не хватается за карандаш или запонки на манжетах, не тарабанит пальцами. Его руки лежат на столешнице расслабленно, а потом он подаётся вперёд и говорит, что работать будут на его условиях или он найдёт другого подрядчика для расширения клиники. Акааши морщит нос, выказывая презрение к ультиматумам в переговорах, но Бокуто даже не смотрит, и главное, что в конце концов он получает своё.

Кроме харизмы, которая включается как по щелчку, трудолюбия и напора, Бокуто пользуется и другими методами. Проверив всё несколько раз, Акааши решает сказать прямо.

Когда он приближается, Бокуто не отвлекается от документов, пролистывая проект контракта на поставки, хотя думает он, кажется, о другом: взгляд скользит по строчкам рассеянно, нигде не задерживаясь. Стоять над душой невежливо, и всё же Акааши медлит, отпускает себе несколько секунд молчания, пока наблюдает за тем, как движется по воздуху рука Бокуто, задевая страницы на голографическом экране: крупная кисть, ровная светлая кожа, обрамлённая белоснежным манжетом и голубым электронным свечением. Аккуратные ногти и острые костяшки. Руки удивительно правильные и оттого, в понимании Акааши, красивые.

— Я тебя слушаю, — тянет Бокуто с весёлой ухмылкой.

— Ваш бизнес нелегален, — выпаливает Акааши заранее заготовленную фразу.

— Ну вот…

Откинувшись на спинку, Бокуто поджимает губы с таким видом, будто его собрались отчитывать за немытую чашку, а не за миллионы, скрытые от налоговых служб.

— Не ругайся, — просит он до нелепого наивно. — Он легален. Наполовину.

«На целую половину», — передразнивает Акааши про себя, а вместо упрёков, произнесённых вслух, закатывает глаза. Правду от него скрывать даже не пытались — она лежала на виду, и оставалось лишь сопоставить. После того, как Акааши получил доступ ко всей информации, связанной с компанией, включая корпоративную и личную почту, не оставалось шансов, что это не всплывёт. 

— Сдашь меня полиции?

— Я подумаю, — только и отвечает Акааши.

И в самом деле думает, примеряется к вариантам, споря с собственными этическими установками, которые занимают первостепенные позиции и должны задавать ориентиры в его существовании, — но всё равно не пересиливают преданность хозяину, и это, должно быть, тоже заложено программой. А потому, Акааши сдаётся, принимая решение и дальше во всём помогать Бокуто.

***

Свободного времени нерационально много. Только не у Бокуто — он всегда занимает себя: ездит в офис, на встречи с партнёрами, гоняет Марго по территории вокруг дома, валяется на диване и упорно забывает давать указания, хоть и не отпускает от себя далеко. Эту прорву пустых часов Акааши, которому не нужен ни сон, ни отдых, заполняет наблюдениями.

По крупицам он собирает и присваивает мелкие привычки окружающих людей. Больше всего перенимает, конечно, у Бокуто: например, то и дело поправлять воротник рубашки или свитера, будто открытый затылок заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно. Или покачивать ногой в такт мелодии, засевшей в голове. Или комментировать происходящее вокруг, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Или хлопать ладонью по плечу в приливе чувств. Акааши не всегда находит такое поведение уместным, но ещё меньше уверен в своей способности эту уместность оценить, и потому повторяет сдержанно, осторожно: комментарии сокращаются до пары слов, вместо крепкого удара получается лишь провести ладонью по лопатке. Он пытается. Возможно, если достаточно долго имитировать, он научится выглядеть естественно.

— Что вы делаете? — спрашивает он, после того, как Бокуто семнадцать минут проводит в кресле с закрытыми глазами, совершенно не двигаясь.

— М? — Застывшие плечи опускаются, Бокуто закидывает ногу на ногу и смотрит чистым, не сонным взглядом.

— Сейчас — что вы делаете?

— Мечтаю. Попробуй. — Он подбирается, садится ровней. — Поначалу тяжело, но как только поймёшь принцип... Закрывай глаза. Не просчитывай будущее, а рисуй его таким, каким хочешь.

Звучит не сложно. Акааши приценивается к его словам, но, прежде чем выполнить, задаёт ещё один вопрос:

— А о чем мечтаете вы?

— О том, как достроят мой дом в Гурре. Мы поедем туда с тобой и Марго, и вокруг не будет людей, только луга и камни.

Автоматически в ответ на слово «Гурре» начинают загружаться карты и фотографии. Акааши обрывает процесс, стирает увиденное из памяти и рисует заново, по-своему, пока слушает рассказ о спокойном синем небе и высокой траве. Он видит один-единственный дом, стоящий на дне чаши замкнувшихся в круг гор. Жить в таком месте невозможно, туда не ходит транспорт и не доставляют еду, на крыше нет даже блестящих пластин солнечных батарей для электричества — но в мечтах эти мелочи не имеют значения.

***

Дом в Гурре существует в реальности. Они отправляются туда в октябре.

Одноэтажное здание стоит в дальнем ряду поселения, фасадом к полю — откроешь дверь и почти под ногами волнами вздымаются ершистые, короткостриженые холмы. Вдалеке целая гряда ветряков перемалывает лопастями воздух, едва не счёсывая с неба низкие тучи.

Соседи справа и слева в это время года появляются нечасто, и только позади, за несколькими слоями кирпичной кладки стен и заборов, есть кто-то посторонний. Лично Акааши с ними так и не сталкивается. 

Марго, как самая мерзлявая, выскакивает из машины первой, топчется по крыльцу и возвращается, чтобы поторопить, толкая мордой под колени. Холодный воздух вызывает и у Акааши инстинктивное желание застегнуть молнию куртки под самый подбородок, и, пока Бокуто не видит, он зябко поводит плечами, как делала Анна, когда выходила на балкон, не одевшись.

Дом к их приезду уже успевает прогреться, а вытяжки разгоняют застоявшийся воздух. То, что сюда давно не заглядывали, выдаёт слой пыли, ровно покрывший все предметы.

— Горничных здесь нет, — говорит Бокуто, бросая ключи от машины и карту от входной двери на полку. 

Пока Акааши снимает ботинки, он пересекает гостиную, почти лишённую мебели и окон, задвигает сумку за диван.

— Хотите, чтобы я сделал уборку?

— Да нет. — Бокуто оглядывается, косится на скомканный плед, пожимает плечами. — И так нормально.

После он проводит беглую экскурсию, открывает и закрывает двери, за которыми оказывается его собственная спальня и гостевая — совершенно пустая, с голыми стенами, — кухня и примыкающая к ней столовая, где в огромном пространстве явно не хватает обеденного стола. Весь дом — сырой проект, сплошные ожидания и мечты. 

— Что мы будем делать? — спрашивает Акааши, на пальцы собирая пыль с подоконника и растирая её между подушечками; на коже остаётся гладкий грязно-пепельный слой.

Бокуто замирает, оборачивается и, раскинув руки, с воодушевлением сообщает:

— Ничего! — таким тоном, будто это лучшее в мире занятие.

До темноты они успевают прогуляться по окрестностям, бесцельно шагая вдоль дороги, которой приехали сюда. Бокуто рассказывает о том, что недалеко есть озеро и овечья ферма, что летом здесь пшеница по плечи — Акааши знает и так, потому что заранее нашёл информацию, но слушает внимательно и узнаёт больше, уже не о географической точке, а о Бокуто, потому что у того свой тон, переменчивый, никогда не одинаковый голос и акценты на самом важном (именно для него).

После Акааши садится на табурет у стены и подключает зарядное устройство. Его подвижность ограничивается тесным радиусом, насколько позволяет провод — вытянутая жила между розеткой и седьмым позвонком. Остаётся только слушать шаги, доносящиеся из другой части дома и обрывки разговора: Бокуто связывается с кем-то по коммуникатору, незнакомый голос предлагает поставки органов из США — стандартные дела, от которых у Бокуто не бывает выходных. Убедившись, что он откажется — потому что далеко, дорого и ненужно — Акааши ограждает себя от внешнего мира. Чтобы не тратить время и энергию впустую, он перестаёт слушать, смотреть, вместо этого растворяется в виртуальном пространстве, выводя параметры обработки информации на максимум. Через себя он в первую очередь пропускает пласты датской классической, а потом и современной литературы в оригинале. Когда заканчивает и возвращается в физическую реальность, может в разы свободнее говорить на местном языке, а ещё видит перед собой Бокуто, который печатает что-то, не опуская глаз на клавиатуру.

— Доброе утро, — улыбается тот.

— Сейчас вечер, — отвечает Акааши, отсоединяя провод. — И это значит, что пора ужинать. Что вам приготовить?

Из невнятного мычания распознать удаётся «да там» и «особо», которые в цельное предложение никак не складываются, и Акааши уже собирается переспросить, когда открывает холодильник.

— Здесь только еда в пакетах, — хмурится он. — Некоторая еще и просроченная. 

— Сойдёт. — Бокуто тянется мимо него, хватает пакет с омлетом и суёт его в микроволновку. 

Когда раздаётся сигнал, он складывает всё вместе с приборами на поднос, говорит:

— Я поем в комнате, нужно еще отчеты просмотреть, — и уходит, напоследок проведя ладонью по пояснице Акааши, разминувшись с ним у двери.

Пока его нет, Акааши всё же занимается уборкой. Указаний не было, но и запретов тоже, поэтому он руководствуется тем самым первым правилом делать всё, что посчитает нужным. Он хочет уюта, а значит чистоты. Непринужденности, созданной личными вещами, разбросанными то здесь, то там, и всё же порядка. Скомканный плед он оставляет там, где он лежал, ключи складывает в ящик, а потом, посмотрев на опустевшую полку, достаёт обратно. Вещей оказывается не так уж много, даже в ванной над раковиной минимальный набор средств, вроде пены для бритья и скрученного тюбика зубной пасты. Бокуто и выглядит человеком, который много времени на себя не потратит, просто не хватит терпения, но умудряется и с этим быть неотразимым. Акааши может оценить только явные параметры — всегда выглаженная рубашка, равномерный цвет лица, коротко подстриженные ногти. Зато люди находят что-то ещё, особое сочетание отдельных элементов, которое называется красотой — на красивом они задерживают взгляды, как вот на Бокуто или на нём самом. Не все, но многие.

Из другой комнаты доносятся шаги, через секунду дверь распахивается.

— Будем смотреть Пигмалион, — возвещает Бокуто.

Едва он берёт в руки пульт, Марго проносится из другого конца дома и забирается на диван, разом занимая всё место. За этим следует потасовка, в которой активно участвует только Бокуто (пока Марго невозмутимо продолжает лежать, иногда угрожая облизать лицо) и, несмотря на это, проигрывает.

— На полу посидим? — тянет он разочарованным тоном, и Акааши ловит себя на необходимости улыбнуться уголком рта.

Они отвоёвывают себе плед и, расстелив его, садятся бок о бок.

— «Пигмалион» Смита, — командует Бокуто, и на экране начинают мелькать строчки в процессе поиска.

— Пьеса?

— Не-а. — Бокуто мотает головой. — Фантастика, космос. Юмор. Мне показалось, у тебя с этим проблемы, так что будем тренировать.

Поиск останавливается, на фоне рассыпанных звёзд плывут начальные титры.

— Если я не смеюсь над вашими шутками, это значит, что проблемы с чувством юмора не у меня.

Сказав это, Акааши чуть приподнимает брови. Бокуто смотрит на него, онемев, а потом хохочет, не пытаясь сдержаться. Он смеётся, сейчас и всегда, так, как Акааши не смог бы сымитировать, даже если бы понимал шутки. Слушать и запоминать этот смех — бесполезное занятие, но Акааши всё равно ловит вибрирующие ноты, будто бы очарованный.

— Ты слышала? — Бокуто обращается к Марго, одновременно хлопая Акааши по плечу. — С язвительностью-то у него порядок.

В знак согласия Марго прищёлкивает челюстью.

Смотреть фильм вместе странно. Акааши пытается разобраться, в чём его собственная задача, а ещё понять — нравится ли ему самому. Быть человеком или вести себя как человек неудобно: требуется два часа, чтобы усвоить информацию, которую он мог бы загрузить и обработать за секунды. Но суть, похоже, не в результате — а в том, чтобы, отвлекаясь, разговаривать друг с другом о фильме и не только, в том, чтобы смеяться в подходящее время (не копируя никого, как умеешь), в том, что рука Бокуто обнимает за плечи, а Марго лежит позади, время от времени поднимая голову и громко зевая. Из-за всего этого Акааши рассеянно пропускает половину сюжета, зато определяется наверняка — да, ему нравится. Он никак не относился к тому факту, что его создали, но в этот момент решает, что это было положительное событие. 

Он косится в сторону Бокуто, думая, стоит ли поделиться своим открытием. Тот нервно жуёт нижнюю губу — на экране герои в критической ситуации, переломный момент, и Акааши изо всех сил старается снова догнать сюжет.

После фильма Бокуто убирает руку, напоследок задержав ладонь на плече, поднимается и потягивается, зажмурив глаза. 

— Чем займёмся теперь? — спрашивает он, и Акааши недовольно опускает уголок рта.

— Вам пора спать.

Среагировав на последнее слово, произнесённое отчётливо и жёстко, как команда, гаснет экран телевизора, в темноте остаётся тонкая полоска лунного света, просочившегося через жалюзи, и штрихами нарисованные силуэты. Бокуто покачивается на носках, зацепив большие пальцы за карманы джинсов. Говорит вдруг:

— В твоей спальне ещё нет мебели. А диван заняла Марго. Так что если мы идём спать, то можем лечь рядом.

В сказанном нет никакого смысла. Акааши не представляет себе, как можно забыть, что он машина. Даже если он очень хорошо справляется с ролью. Очевидно, что забыть невозможно, поэтому вместо возражений он подыгрывает и кивает, соглашаясь.

Бокуто сам распахивает дверь в спальню, пропуская внутрь, а потом уходит в ванную. Когда возвращается, он уже одет в пижаму и пахнет зубной пастой. Акааши тоже успевает сменить одежду и забраться под одеяло. Он лежит на спине, ровно вытянувшись, но, когда Бокуто устраивается рядом, повторяет за ним: переворачивается на бок, подкладывает предплечье под голову. Тот усмехается, шумно выдыхая, и сдвигается ближе. От объятий обволакивает теплом, в макушку упирается острый подбородок, ладонь какое-то время гладит по спине, прежде чем замереть. Акааши впервые после активации оказывается в таком тесном пространстве. Он не может помнить, как ему было в контейнере, точно обтекающем его тело по форме, с заблокированными фиксаторами и надёжными перетяжками. Но отчего-то знает: не так, как здесь. Так, как здесь, ему не было больше нигде.

Ещё двадцать восемь минут он прислушивается к тихому дыханию и к собственным ощущениям, а потом всё же переходит в спящий режим для экономии энергии. У них — машин — это похоже на человеческий отдых: восприятие внешнего мира сводится к минимуму, только в отличие от человеческого мозга система перестаёт обрабатывать информацию, поддерживая лишь простейшие фоновые процессы. И потому снов андроиды не видят. Так должно быть и так не происходит. 

Эта зима, засыпанная снегом настолько, что из окна видно только бесконечный белый, — не воспоминание и не сторонняя информация, она создаётся прямо сейчас из смутных ожиданий. Акааши натягивает плед на колени, горячее какао щиплет язык и нёбо. Из-за спины доносится голос Бокуто: он заказывает еду, и Акааши знает, что это для друзей, которые приедут вечером, как часто делают по выходным. Ему снится, что сердце бьется — и ускоряется, если Бокуто рядом. И что его чувства в том придуманном мире называются влюбленностью.

Когда Акааши возвращается в нормальный режим, Бокуто уже на кухне. В воздухе витает аромат лапши быстрого приготовления, но Акааши решает промолчать — просто пока убирает со стола грязную посуду, подключается к сети и заказывает доставку свежих продуктов. Сложив тарелки в мойку, он уже тянется смахнуть со стола крошки, но Бокуто бьёт по рукам, отбирает салфетку и делает всё сам с неуместно оскорбленным видом.

Закончив с уборкой, Акааши некоторое время не двигается с места, на случай, если Бокуто решит дать какие-либо указания, но тот, похоже, и не думает прерывать объявленное в самом начале ничего.

— Я в душ, — сообщает Акааши и, получив одобрительный кивок, удаляется в ванную.

На то, чтобы отмыть грязь, липнущую неизбежно, как к любому предмету, запутавшуюся в волосах пыль, спустить в водосток запахи всего, к чему он прикасался, требуется несколько минут. Он задает оптимальную температуру воды на панели, растирает по телу простое мыло и им же моет голову. Стоящий на полке кондиционер он открывает, вдыхает сладкий персиковый аромат и ставит на место. От Бокуто таким никогда не пахнет, значит, и ему не нужно.

После, когда Акааши вытирается, надевает бельё и штаны, его взгляд спотыкается о большое зеркало над умывальником. Выпрямившись, он всматривается в отражение, которое вполне могло принадлежать человеку. Пока он вот так стоит, даже когда наклоняет и поворачивает голову, разница незаметна. Сейчас его выдал бы только штрихкод, расположенный по центру грудной клетки.

Ещё, в отличие от любого человека, Акааши знает о себе очень мало, потому что не рос со своим телом, не наблюдал за его изменениями, не влиял на него — просто сразу был таким. Он смотрит на ладони и линии, выведенные как по лекалам. Ни одной лишней складки, морщины, царапины. Акааши знает, что если разрежет кожу, то польётся кровь, но когда пытается заглянуть дальше — натыкается на пустоту. Ему интересно, похож ли центральный процессор на сердце. Плещется ли ток в аккумуляторе как выпитая вода в желудке. И он может себе ответить: конечно нет. Когда он смотрит на Бокуто, легко снимает с него одежду, и кожу, и мышцы, до теплого бьющегося нутра, а потом одевает обратно. 

Будто слыша его мысли, Бокуто открывает дверь и останавливается на пороге, опираясь локтем о косяк.

— Я уже выхожу, — говорит Акааши, подтягивая к себе футболку.

Взгляд против воли снова цепляется за собственные черты, и это не ускользает от Бокуто.

— Хочешь что-то спросить? 

— На ваш вкус… я красивый?

Акааши руководствуется простыми причинами: это важная информация, которую следовало выяснить давным давно, ведь для своего хозяина он может выполнять функцию декора, как ваза или картина, а если недостаточно хорош, то исправиться или поменьше мелькать перед глазами. Стройная логическая последовательность узнать-учесть никак не должна включать в себя облегчённый выдох, который срывается, когда Бокуто заходит ему за спину, точно так же изучает отражение и говорит:

— Самый красивый. — Голос звучит ровно и спокойно, как-то по-особенному доверительно. — Люблю твои волосы. 

Бокуто перебирает пальцами вьющиеся пряди на затылке, слегка тянет и костяшками чертит по шее. Он заводит руку вперёд, приподнимая голову за подбородок.

— Люблю твоё лицо.

Большим пальцем оглаживает щеку и перекладывает ладонь на плечо, цепляет остро выступающую лопатку. Он склоняется так близко, что можно ощутить дыхание. Акааши превращает тёплое чувство в точку, в центр, отсекая всё лишнее. Закрыв глаза, он нарочно спутывает ориентиры, чтобы не вспомнить больше, с какой стороны дверь, а с какой умывальник. Остаётся только дыхание и голос.

— Люблю твои родинки.

Акааши поднимает веки, растерянно моргает.

— Какие родинки?

— Вот здесь. — Отвечая, Бокуто прижимается губами к спине, левее позвоночника.

— И вот здесь. — Он целует шею у самой кромки волос, носом зарываясь в пряди.

Прикосновение не расценивается как неправильное. Слова — да. И на них Акааши реагирует, подаваясь ближе в руки Бокуто, оказываясь в объятиях, сомкнутых поперёк его груди.

— Этого не может быть. Я позиционируюсь как модель с равномерно-светлой кожей. — Помолчав, добавляет: — Хотя логика не совсем ясна с учётом азиатского типажа лица. Но для любителей экзотики, вроде вас…

Бокуто щекотно фыркает в изгиб плеча, трётся лбом. После первых, ещё осторожных, приценивающихся касаний он становится смелей. Как будто ему требовалось молчаливое согласие, чтобы теперь не прекращая гладить живот и рёбра, прижиматься теснее, всем телом, горячим и твёрдым. Разговор он поддерживает будто только на автомате, весь сосредоточенный на том, чтобы удержать подле себя. 

— Но они есть, — говорит он смешливо.

— Должно быть, заводской брак. Если грязь попала до закрепления покрытия, могли остаться следы. Прошу прощения за недосмотр разработчиков.

— Дурак ты, Акааши. Они такие же идеальные, как и всё, что в тебе есть. 

Отстранившись, Бокуто разворачивает его к себе, закатывает рукав кофты и показывает на предплечье две едва заметных точки — вмятая кожа, будто её чем-то прокололи, да так и заросла.

— Видишь шрамы? Вот такое называют браком. 

Акааши качает головой, прикасается к руке Бокуто, ведёт пальцами, пробуя на ощупь. 

— Они вас не портят, — говорит он честно.

Бокуто довольно хмыкает, а Акааши бегло осматривает его предплечье, шею, лицо, всё, открытое взгляду, выискивая ещё метки, которые делают Бокуто таким особенным, ни на кого не похожим. Но не находит больше ни одной. Кожа Бокуто чиста, как нетронутый лист бумаги.

***

С того дня Бокуто ломает последний тонкий лёд между ними и позволяет себе больше. Он бездумно гладит ключицы, как бы невзначай закинув руку на плечи Акааши за очередным фильмом, прижимается во сне, мажет губами по шее, чтобы вот так нечестно прекратить завязавшийся спор. Акааши приятно быть частью чужой потребности в тактильности, хотя это не уберегает его от глупого комментария в самый неподходящий момент.

— Вы хотите использовать меня для удовлетворения своих нужд? — говорит он, наблюдая, как глаза у Бокуто расширяются в изумлении.

Тот мнётся на месте, но дистанцию не увеличивает — между ними с десяток сантиметров, колени соприкасаются, а изображение теряет чёткость. Позади стена, впереди — настолько же неподвижный Бокуто, и ситуация в который раз напоминает изощрённую ловушку, из которой не хочется выбираться. Акааши неудобно не из-за этой близости, а из-за собственного прямолинейного, грубого вопроса. «Ты не романтик, — оправдывается он, — ты ассистент, экономист, офисное приложение». Функцию любовника он тоже может выполнить, как любой другой андроид из линейки, если этого пожелает хозяин. Просто разбирается он хуже, чем некоторые из моделей, а потому должен чётко прояснить — здесь? Сейчас?

— Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, — отвечает Бокуто со свойственной лёгкостью. — Или подождать, когда ты захочешь поцеловать меня. Это всё.

От предоставленного выбора Акааши теряется. Целых два варианта — для него слишком много. Он смотрит на бледные губы, живые, наверняка тёплые, и сомневается до самых пределов своих способностей соображать, что имеет право прикасаться к ним, что сумеет сделать так, чтобы Бокуто не отстранился сразу же. 

— Прекрати думать. Я слышу скрежет твоих шестерёнок.

— У меня нет… — Акааши запинается, недовольно кривит рот.

Он не хочет глупых пререканий. Он хочет хотя бы попробовать.

У Бокуто горячая кожа и жёсткие волосы; Акааши путается пальцами, подушечками массирует затылок, пока наклоняется вперёд. Они соприкасаются сперва кончиками носов и лбами, пропускают несколько вдохов, а потом подаются навстречу друг другу ещё ближе и целуются долго, обнимая, цепляясь за плечи и одежду, чтобы только не отпустить от себя ни на секунду. С одинаковой силой, совершенно взаимно.

Акааши, наконец, узнаёт что-то не о мире вокруг, а о самом себе: что под закрытыми веками может быть полная темнота, а цифрам есть конец, что у него чувствительное нёбо, хотя смешно даже представить, как разработчики вносили в проект такие детали. Акааши вообще не представляет, как он получился таким, и впервые думает, что, может быть, он удивителен и уникален. И ещё — может быть — Бокуто тоже так считает.

***

Следующие их дни проходят, похожие один на другой, только палых листьев у крыльца становится больше. Каждый день они всё так же спорят из-за еды, и Акааши всё равно оставляет за собой последнее слово, заказывая новую порцию свежих продуктов. Каждый день они выходят на пробежку до озера и обратно, пока небо ещё прозрачно-серое в ожидании солнца. Акааши бежит вполсилы, но когда ускоряется, интереса ради, Бокуто с хохотом его обгоняет. Каждый день они целуются, лёжа на диване; Бокуто, игнорируя тяжёлый вес металлических внутренностей, взваливает Акааши на себя, кусает, вылизывает шею, оставляет бесчисленные невидимые метки.

Это длится, пока их отпуск, и без того донельзя условный, не прерывает письмо из офиса. Акааши проверяет почту первым, но, когда находит возможность сообщить об этом, Бокуто уже в курсе. 

— Похоже, придётся вернуться, — говорит он, ладонью растирая лицо.

Всё недовольство в нём читается как по строчкам, вместе с надеждой, что проблема разрешится сама собой. Он растекается по столешнице, мычит себе под нос, и даже свалившаяся в ногах Марго жалобно скулит, уловив настроение хозяина. Акааши один не поддаётся упаднической атмосфере. Он вздыхает, дёргает Бокуто за кофту и говорит:

— Собирайтесь, — не оставляя ни шанса на возражения.

Проблема в самом деле не из рядовых: в это время как раз должны были доставить партию синтетических органов из Германии, и контейнеры успешно отгрузили согласно графику — тогда же обнаружили, что они пусты. Сложностей добавляет то, что начинать официальное следствие в этом случае себе дороже. Акааши хмурится, уверенный, что будь у него мозг — голова бы уже раскалывалась от мигрени.

— Придётся найти нового поставщика, хотя бы на минимальную партию. У нас есть несколько контактов, — распоряжается он. — Клиентов вашей клиники, у которых планировалось омоложение организма и профилактическая замена органов, уже обзванивают. Я сказал сделать им скидку семь процентов в качестве извинений за ожидание.

Бокуто вертится в кресле, закинув ноги на стол. Говорит: 

— Я связался с Остхоффом. Лучше нам встретиться лично.

— Правильное решение, — кивает Акааши, довольный, что не придется этого объяснять.

Он собирает нужные документы в один архив, подбирает список сотрудников, которые будут полезны, и совсем не рассчитывает, что на следующий день в аэропорт поедут только они вдвоем.

Всю дорогу Акааши не замолкает. На одной ноте он чеканит весь длинный список «против». Во-первых, присутствие андроида может создать напряженную атмосферу во время переговоров, если это истолкуют как пренебрежение. Во-вторых, речь идет не о стандартных технических переговорах, где его аналитическое мышление было бы полезно, здесь прежде всего необходим психологический подход. В-третьих, если уж нельзя привлечь никого другого, то стоило отправлять его в запакованном виде.

— Обычных дронов провозят выключенными, в коробках. Пересечение границы андроидом — и вовсе непривычная практика, нет установленных правил. Это вызовет проблемы. Кроме того неизвестно, как перепад давления на высоте повлияет на систему циркуляции в активном режиме.

Когда он, наконец, делает паузу, Бокуто мягко хмыкает и спрашивает полную нелепицу:

— Ты что, боишься летать?

***

По прибытии первым делом они заселяются в отель. На ресепшне Бокуто молча кладёт идентификационную карту на стойку, ждёт подтверждения брони и, забрав ключи, направляется к лифту. Благодарить и кланяться Акааши приходится за двоих.

— Вы не хотите отдохнуть или перекусить? — спрашивает он в номере.

Бокуто мотает головой, замирает перед зеркалом, чтобы пригладить волосы, сегодня зачесанные назад.

— Не помялась? — Он вертится, показывая рубашку, и, не дожидаясь ответа, перебивает: — Не важно. Чем раньше поедем, тем лучше.

Можно только удивляться, как он переключается от беззаботности, безалаберности даже, к абсолютной серьезности. Он хмурится чему-то в своих мыслях, линия рта становится жёсткой, а взгляд тяжёлым. Никаких лишних слов и движений. Акааши следует за ним, ничего больше не спрашивая, потому что видит — все решения уже приняты. 

На арендованном электромобиле они добираются до места встречи, доверившись навигатору и автопилоту. Карта показывает промышленную окраину, как под линейку расчерченную прямоугольниками складов и огражденных территорий. Сияющий полированным блеском город постепенно сбрасывает кожуру, пока не остаётся голая геометрия. В конечном пункте их уже встречает мужчина, который без лишних слов проводит до дверей, а сам остаётся снаружи. Внутри просторного здания, от стены до стены, тянутся ряды холодильников — походило бы на недостроенный супермаркет, только дроблёный лед под стеклом предназначен не для полуфабрикатов, а для охлаждения искусственных или настоящих органов. Акааши впервые оказывается так близко к самой сути их бизнеса, к тому, что стоит за документами и понятными ему цифрами. 

В центре зала их приближения ждёт группа людей: двое парней поодаль, на вид обоим едва за двадцать, и в том, как они держатся осторонь, как ладонь одного лежит на затылке другого, чувствуется что-то тревожное и неуместное здесь, но Акааши не всматривается, а переводит взгляд на ещё двоих, с автоматами на плечах и однозначно выраженным в чертах лица недружелюбием. Среди них всех выделяется статный мужчина — тот самый господин Остхофф, и человек, вальяжно прислонившийся бедром к холодильнику, вероятнее всего Рихард — его помощник. У него нет оружия, но выглядит он опасней других.

Бокуто не здоровается, не болтает о погоде в качестве вступления — он слегка кивает и сходу спрашивает:

— Где товар? 

Разговор с таким началом предсказуемо не клеится. Остхофф окидывает его тяжёлым взглядом, отвечает без тени неуверенности:

— Должно быть, на ваших складах. Есть информация, что товар пересёк Балтийское море.

— Может, потонул где-то там?

В противовес звенящему напряжению в воздухе Бокуто легкомысленно шутит, звучит непринужденно и только то, как он против обычая неподвижен, выдаёт крайнюю степень собранности. Без своих широких, неуёмных жестов он кажется кем-то другим. Акааши отмечает это мимолётно и диалог пропускает через себя второпланово, гораздо сильнее он сосредоточен на людях, стоящих позади.

— Может, помочь ему отвечать правильно? — подаёт голос Рихард, кивая за плечо.

Что-то царапает слух Акааши, настолько, что смысл до него доходит не сразу. А дальше всё происходит быстро, будто выпадают целые куски событий. Бокуто откидывает полу пиджака и выхватывает вальтер одновременно с тем, как один из охранников двигается вперёд. На секунду всё замирает, Бокуто медленно шагает в сторону, заслоняя Акааши, и это самое нелогичное, что он мог сделать. Его рука вытянута вперёд твёрдо, он точно выстрелит, если будет нужно, однако прицел смещён на несколько сантиметров мимо. Сказать об этом Акааши не может и не успевает. Бокуто стреляет в пустоту, мужчина палит ему под ноги, и сперва это напоминает постановочный бой, пока Бокуто не оказывается на полу. 

— Получил товар — плати, — бросает Рихард, оставаясь в стороне, пока грязную работу делают за него.

Акааши пытается соображать, но каждая цепочка заканчивается системной ошибкой, потому что единственное, что он хочет сделать — навалиться своим весом и снести мужчину в сторону. И этого он не может, пока над всеми кодами и инструкциями дамокловым мечом висит главная установка не вредить человеку. Останавливает не страх перед самоуничтожением, спусковой крючок к которому находится где-то за пределами сознательных систем. Но чтобы попытаться и преодолеть запреты, дойти до края возможностей, нужна сила воли. И её у Акааши нет.

Каждый глухой удар ноги о живот Бокуто выскребает дочиста едва оформившиеся схемы действий, оставляя полную пустоту. 

«Бесполезный», — всплывает первая ясная мысль. 

От желания сдвинуться дрожат руки, глаза передают размытое изображение, не получая чёткой команды, на чём фокусироваться. Разбитыми кадрами мелькает то вздувшаяся на виске мужчины вена, то фигура Бокуто, свернувшегося на полу. Он не пытается защищаться или нападать в ответ, и от этого становится ещё страшнее, что ему уже нанесли тяжелую травму. Всё, что он делает, — это закрывает рёбра одной рукой, а вторую вытягивает вверх, будто просит подождать.

— Минуту, — говорит Бокуто крепким голосом и получает настолько же крепкий удар по печени.

— Давайте разберёмся, — выдавливает он, всё так же протягивая руку.

Мужчина, наконец, отшатывается, но не успевает Акааши выдохнуть, как Рихард направляет на Бокуто дуло пистолета.

— Ты заплатишь деньги, это даже не вопрос. А в качестве процентов за задержку, может, прострелю тебе ногу? Идёт?

Курок перемещается наверх, и у Акааши в голове щёлкает. Он срывается с места, хватает Рихарда за грудки и оттаскивает на несколько метров.

— Он попросил минуту! — рявкает Акааши, сам не находя причины, для чего повышает голос в повисшей тишине. Просто так делают — когда злятся или напуганы. Когда что-то идёт не по плану. Когда нет никакого чёртового плана.

Он не двигается, смотрит прямо в глаза и может только рассчитывать, что Бокуто пользуется заминкой, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь. Только когда Рихард переводит взгляд за его плечо, он осторожно оборачивается тоже. Бокуто уже успел подняться и теперь стоит прямо, расправив плечи. 

— Твой голос, — говорит он безэмоционально, разворачивая голографический экран.

Списки под его пальцами мелькают так быстро, что невозможно уловить, что он ищет. Но Акааши понимает и так. Следовало проверить сразу, как только появились неясные подозрения, как только Рихард произнёс первые слова. Акааши легко поднимает из архива запись звонка от американской фирмы, которая совсем недавно предлагала им сотрудничество — невыгодное всего несколько дней назад и вполне пригодное в такой безвыходной ситуации, как сейчас. На обработку данных он бросает всю свою вычислительную мощность и почти перестаёт регистрировать, что происходит вокруг. Он поддевает малейшие шероховатости в речи, звучании, за секунды осваивая новые задачи. Подбирает ключи и пути, по которым данные искажали. Когда он выныривает обратно, слышит именно ту дорожку, голос собеседника: «Всё же подумайте. Мы будем ждать». 

— На что-то похоже, да? — хмыкает Бокуто.

Через сеть Акааши отправляет в догонку свою версию — очищенную, восстановленную после всех программных модификаций. 

«Контакты есть у вас на почте» — сообщает чистый, отчётливый голос Рихарда.

Объяснять больше ничего не приходится. Дуло пистолета Рихарда теперь направлено в сторону господина Остхоффа, который отвечает ему тем же — и это всё ещё отчасти проблемы бизнеса Бокуто, но уже совсем не его дела. 

— Нам стоит остаться? — уточняет Акааши, понизив тон.

Бокуто медлит, а потом уверенно качает головой. Когда они уходят, никто не пытается им помешать.

На обратном пути за руль садится Акааши, хотя вести не приходится: автоматическая система передвижения направляет автомобиль в обратную сторону по тому же маршруту. 

— Этот Рихард уводил товар за спиной начальника и пытался его продать нам во второй раз, — констатирует Акааши. — Простите, если бы я сразу всё сопоставил... 

— Ты заступился за меня, — перебивает его Бокуто. 

Акааши продолжает, не обращая внимания: 

— В любом случае придётся найти нового поставщика. Можно было бы надеяться на компенсацию, если бы это было законно, — он выделяет интонацией последнюю фразу. — А так порадуемся, что никто не пострадал.

Имеет в виду он, конечно, не себя.

Всю дорогу от стоянки до лифта Акааши отстаёт на несколько шагов, оценивая походку и осанку Бокуто, чтобы уже сейчас определить повреждения, но тот держится как ни в чём не бывало — и неизвестно, скольких сил ему стоит эта гордость. Только в номере он устало опирается о тумбу и несколько минут не двигается вовсе, не реагируя на персонал, который приносит лёд, антисептик, обезболивающие. Сложив всё в гостиной, Акааши берёт его за руку и отводит туда, усаживает на диван. Бокуто послушно выполняет все указания, которые получает в молчаливых жестах, и только в конце спрашивает:

— А это зачем?

— Вас били, — коротко отвечает Акааши. — Позвольте осмотреть.

Лицу не досталось, но под одеждой могут оказаться и ссадины, и гематомы, и переломы. Бокуто смотрит так испуганно, будто ему предложили операцию без анестезии. Тянет:

— Акааши. Со мной порядок! — и напускает притворную весёлость, которая не прячет нездорово сузившихся зрачков: — Ты же видел, какой он слабак, меня таким не возьмёшь.

Когда Бокуто вдруг поднимается и шагает в сторону ванной, Акааши хватает его за край пиджака.

— Пусти, — севшим голосом просит Бокуто, не оборачиваясь, и Акааши остаётся только смотреть на его затылок, на взъерошенные перепачканные волосы, прозрачный пух, спускающийся за ворот по позвонкам.

— Нет, — упрямо говорит он, крепче сжимая ткань в руке, и, наконец, сопоставляет, что в этой ситуации так держит его на взводе. — Вы… Вы же ничего мне не доверяете. Я не могу защитить вас. Моих советов вы не слушаете. И помочь не даёте. Ответьте на вопрос: для чего вы меня купили?

Он произносит всё на одном дыхании, преодолевая ориентиры на тактичность и воспитанность. Он цепляется за самую первую установку, данную ему единственным человеком, которому он подчиняется: «Ты можешь делать всё, что посчитаешь нужным». 

У Бокуто опускаются плечи и, когда он оборачивается, на лице нет злости или разочарования, только лёгкая улыбка.

— Прости. — Он тянется и гладит Акааши по щеке, мягко и невесомо. — Позаботься обо мне, пожалуйста.

После он разводит руки, позволяя делать с собой всё, что требуется. Акааши осторожно, стараясь не принести лишней боли, тянет с его плеч пиджак и бросает на диван. После принимается за пуговицы на рубашке, выдёргивает её из-за пояса, а пока снимает, обшаривает взглядом открывшуюся кожу, с облегчением замечая, что хотя бы на руках и шее видимых повреждений нет. Последней остаётся белая майка, под ней — на животе и груди по-прежнему никаких следов: Акааши отчасти успокаивается, отчасти удивляется, и длится это микросекунды, пока все его чувства не теряют смысл. Эмоциональный модуль обрывает процессы из-за системной ошибки, мучительно пытается восстановиться, а информационный центр, напротив, работает на пределах возможностей. Акааши понимает, а охватить и отреагировать не способен. Он пропускает через себя данные за всё время, что находился в сознании, убеждаясь: он ни разу не видел Бокуто без одежды, ни разу на самом деле не видел, чтобы тот ел или пил, не видел детских фотографий, как и родственников. 

На груди у Бокуто, в самом центре, — штрих-код. Не татуировка, не шутка. Точно такой же, как у него самого, только с иным набором цифр. Тот неловко пожимает плечами, явно не решаясь заговорить. 

— Я могу выйти ненадолго? — спрашивает Акааши на самом деле только потому, что не находит других вариантов действий.

Не услышав отказа, он выходит на крохотный балкон, прикрывая за собой стеклянную дверь. Под ногами переливается огнями город, будто укравший все звёзды с потемневшего неба. Какое-то время не существует ничего, кроме этих мерцающих точек, потом Акааши заставляет себя сосредоточиться, восстановить функционирование в стандартном режиме. Он формулирует задачу на изменение всех наработанных установок и приоритетов, потому что главная его цель — приблизиться к настоящему, живому. Копировать поведение и привычки, пока не станет идеальной подделкой. Всё это время он учился быть человеком не у того. До конца подобрав настройки, Акааши глубоко вздыхает, дёргает воротник жестом, подхваченным у Бокуто, и отменяет последние модификации. Когда холодный осенний воздух окончательно возвращает температуру центрального узла в норму, Акааши возвращается в комнату.

— Расскажите, — просит он, и отворачивает лицо, чтобы не анализировать, сколько улыбки, а сколько заготовленного заранее разочарования в лице напротив.

— Я покажу. Это мои воспоминания, — отвечает Бокуто, и система тут же получает входящий запрос.

Они стоят на расстоянии нескольких метров друг от друга, но на самом деле предельно близко — в одном информационном пространстве, в одном потоке. Акааши разрешает передачу данных. Не смотрит их сразу, ждёт когда загрузится весь отрывок, а спустя несколько секунд позволяет воспоминаниям стать частью его системы, разом впитаться.

Он видит и знает всё. 

Бокуто просыпается и чувствует страх — свою первую синтезированную эмоцию. Потому что место, где он находится, не похоже на то, что показывают в фильмах, которые хранятся в его архиве. Ему говорят «Привет» и это даёт какую-то опору — Бокуто знает, что если здороваются, нужно здороваться в ответ. Что делать, когда перед лицом водят рукой в белой перчатке, он не знает, поэтому тупо следит за ней зрачками, и человек, склонившийся над ним, довольно хмыкает.

— Реагирует, как живой.

Его просят сесть, просят встать, заговорить, идти следом. И это только первые моменты предваряющие череду испытаний его тела и интеллекта. Его передают из рук в руки, переводят из помещения в помещение, так, что Бокуто не успевает уцепиться якорем ни за _своё_ место, ни за _своё_ окружение. Он выполняет указания, как слепой, не представляя, к какому итогу необходимо прийти и для кого всё это делается. 

Акааши перебирает воспоминания, складывая из них карту завода — лаборатории и примыкающие производственные цехи, кабинеты, комнаты отдыха персонала. Бокуто пропускают всюду, не переставая следить за его поведением, и постоянно говорят о нём в третьем лице, будто он отсутствует — это понятно и одновременно отторгающе неправильно. 

Рядом с ним неизменно остаётся собственное отражение, скользящее следом по гладким поверхностям металлических поручней, по затемнённым окнам. Он знакомится сам с собой украдкой, потому что боится увидеть то, из-за чего его никак не отпустят в настоящий мир. Но видит только обычное, как у всех, лицо, обрамлённое русыми волосами, с раскосыми глазами и ямочками на щеках, которые появляются, когда он криво улыбается уголком рта. 

«Как живой» — фраза прилипает намертво, не повод для гордости, а напоминание о том, что со всеми идеальными деталями и алгоритмами сам он идеальным не станет. 

Ему редко говорят о результатах испытаний; сколько бы он ни старался — не может быть уверен, что этого достаточно. Единственная, кто хвалит его всякий раз, — Ячи, маленькая блондинка, которая, пожимая ему ладонь своей влажной рукой, представляется стажером-робопсихологом. Бокуто улыбается каждому «отлично» и «хорошо» из её уст, пока она делает быстрые пометки в планшете, а когда остаётся один, после окончания рабочего дня, у него есть время прокрутить записи ещё раз. И он на семьдесят процентов не верит ей.

Утром дверь в комнату, запертую снаружи, открывает Ивайзуми. Так или иначе он вовлечен практически во всё, что происходит вокруг Бокуто, общается с ним сам или присматривает, стоя где-то в стороне и скрестив на груди руки. В моменты, когда голосов, вопросов, противоречащих команд становится много, Бокуто хватается именно за его короткие указания. 

Он по случайности оказывается рядом и тогда, когда Бокуто через большое окно наблюдает за процессом сборки другого андроида. Пересыхающие глаза требуют моргнуть, но он не может оторваться от вида железных каркасов и проводов, проецируя картинку на себя. Под имитацией человека в нём такие же механизмы.

— Завораживает, — раздаётся голос рядом.

Бокуто мотает головой.

— Это уродливо. Именно поэтому нас затягивают в кожу.

— Разве? Только выверенные формы и чёткое место для каждого элемента. У тебя внутри, — по спине хлопает ладонь, — гармония. И у него тоже будет.

Перед Бокуто обнажённый, вскрытый Акааши Кейджи. Еще меньше, чем «как живой». Но глядя на него и слушая чужие слова, Бокуто учится понимать, что такое красота лично для него. Окончательного варианта тогда, на заводе, он увидеть не успевает, но и так знает, что в Акааши нет лишнего и неправильного.

Оттого ему совсем не нравится спор, который он застаёт в одной из лабораторий. Стирать данные до заводской версии или сносить всю операционку до состояния чистого железа и устанавливать заново от стороннего источника. Убедиться, что не останется никаких записей о предыдущих использованиях. Поправить настройки личности, пока не поздно. Бокуто в этих фразах находит два вывода: у него нет никаких доказательств, что его не перезаписывали и до этого. И что, выключив однажды, его непременно запустят снова. 

Раньше он искал способы давать верные ответы, чтобы получить право двигаться дальше, теперь копит вероятности, при которых ответы ни на что не влияют. Он реже выходит из отведённой ему комнаты, ожидая, когда позовут и отпираться будет нельзя, меньше интересуется происходящим. «Что-то случилось?» — спрашивает Ивайзуми, будто каждый шаг и так у него не на виду. Бокуто не объясняет, ни ему, ни кому-либо другому, начинает избегать прикосновений и перестаёт испытывать потребность улыбаться. Он привыкает слышать фразы, относящиеся к нему и к остальным андроидам линейки, в духе «Переход по эмоциональному спектру нужно смягчить», «Дополнения в базу данных одобрили, можно вносить», «Выставку запланировали на декабрь».

Когда его ведут по коридору одним из знакомых путей и останавливаются у помещения, где он впервые пришёл в себя, Бокуто отшатывается назад. Мотает головой. Он чувствует лопатками холодную стену, дёргается, реагируя на призыв заходить, и бросается в противоположную сторону. 

Он не думает и не просчитывает, просто бежит прочь, пока не оказывается на верхнем уровне приёмного цеха, оглушённый собственным учащённым дыханием и шумом передвигающихся по площадке машин. Внизу под металлической паутиной из переходов и конвейеров маячит просвет раскрытых ворот, а позади, за спиной, тянутся чужие руки. Кто-то кричит остановить его, кто-то требует не приближаться ради собственной безопасности. В последний момент, перекрывая все другие, прокатывается голос Ивайзуми:

— Не использовать команду деактивации!

Конец фразы теряется в лязге метала: уворачиваясь, Бокуто вылетает на лестницу, поручень проламывается под рукой, и он срывается вниз, падая с высоты нескольких метров на бетонный пол. Система сопротивляется хлынувшей от рецепторов информации, закрывает боль тёмными пятнами. Выбитые суставы не дают подняться. 

— Два, ноль, ноль, девять, — снова раздаётся голос Ивайзуми, теперь уже совсем рядом, и тяжёлая рука ложится на плечо.

Код заставляет процессы экстренно оборваться.

После второго за свое существование пробуждения Бокуто снова видит Ивайзуми и только его. 

Тот говорит, что пришлось прибегнуть к деактивации, чтобы разобраться с повреждениями. Часть данных из-за этого побилась, но в целом, «в целом жить можно», — хмыкает он. 

А вскоре с новым лицом и именем, выбранным самостоятельно и зарегистрированным в идентификационной карте, Бокуто оказывается далеко за пределами Японии, у северной кромки мира.

Так и не двигаясь, минуту-другую, Акааши заламывает пальцы, растирает костяшки. Он прекрасно понимает, что со стороны выглядит так, будто нервничает, и именно поэтому продолжает.

— Значит, лицо для вас взяли из отбракованных вариантов. А замену испорченным деталям — из предыдущей линейки.

Встрепенувшись, Бокуто быстро кивает и подходит на шаг.

— Предыдущий проект закрыли ещё в процессе, — подхватывает он, — а недоделанных андроидов списали. Всю работу после инцидента курировал Ивайзуми, он делал и объяснял мне, хотя тогда я не совсем мог уследить за смыслом.

— Да, спасибо, я знаю, — перебивает Акааши. 

Слушать об этом он не хочет. Не сейчас. Он тоже шагает навстречу, протянутая рука упирается Бокуто в живот. Акааши ведет выше, перебирает пальцами по рельефам, просчитывает, на сколько процентов его внутри перекроили, к какой категории надёжности могут относиться эти части от предыдущего поколения, выпущенные с десяток лет назад. Официально Бокуто теперь тоже списан, и когда Акааши приценивается, скольких трудов стоил этот обман, его одолевает уже привычное чувство, которое можно сравнить с попыткой жать на тормоза и одновременно продолжать двигаться вперёд: он не способен постичь поступки людей. Ивайзуми должен был доказать всем, что после падения Бокуто неисправен, а в подтверждение предоставить его уцелевшие внутренности или разбитые до неузнаваемости детали из тех, которые не нашли применения. 

Бокуто накрывает его руку своей и прижимает крепче. Он говорит:

— Здесь осталась вмятина, попробуй.

Под мягким покрытием прощупывается каркас из прочных сплавов, на одном из прутьев-рёбер действительно есть неровность. Не в состоянии ни привыкнуть, ни насытиться, Акааши выглаживает её снова и снова. 

— Теперь я знаю ваш код деактивации, — говорит он. 

Если его самого отключить или снова запустить способен только Бокуто, потому что его голос распознаётся как принадлежащий хозяину, то на заводе, в условиях испытаний, удобней было пользоваться общим набором цифр.

— Мы квиты, — хмыкает Бокуто, и Акааши не уверен, что слова звучат извне, потому что теперь необходимости произносить что-либо вслух нет.

Зато прикосновение к своей скуле он ощущает отчётливо. Бокуто жмётся щекой, выбившиеся из укладки пряди щекочут лоб.

— Ты не злишься?

Акааши слабо качает головой, чтобы не оттолкнуть от себя. В конце концов, в какой бы тупик ни заходили его старания быть человеком, делал он это для Бокуто, и целей важнее не существует. 

Теперь вместо наблюдений он заглянул бы в его голову, скопировал все воспоминания, изучил привычные алгоритмы, присвоил бы себе его способ воспринимать и анализировать мир, чтобы понимать — лучше, стать — ближе. И не меньше тянет найти неразрывный контакт с его телом. Акааши не выбирает, какой мир для него более реальный, — физический или виртуальный. Бокуто нужен ему одинаково сильно в каждой из существующих плоскостей.

Когда он чуть поворачивается и находит чужие губы, они оказываются такими же мягкими, как и раньше, и отвечают с такой же охотой. Не меняется ничего. Разве что страха за собственную неполноценность становится меньше. Бокуто обнимает его крепко, с невыраженной благодарностью, разрывает поцелуй, чтобы уткнуться в шею. 

От горячего дыхания и влажного языка восприятие рецепторов обостряется, где-то под кожей нарушается давление. Раздражители распознаются сперва как приятные, после — как необходимые. Закрыв глаза, Акааши весь обращается в ощущения, прослеживая, как ладони шарят по его спине, сминают ягодицы, заставляя жар собираться внизу живота, как под его собственными руками напрягаются крепкие мышцы. 

Акааши выпутывается из одежды, поддаётся, когда его теснят назад, пока не упирается в край столешницы. Свои действия он контролирует из ряда вон плохо, совсем никуда негодно — то целует, то подставляется, запрокинув голову, то вспоминает вдруг о пряжке ремня и брюках, от которых нужно избавиться.

— Что бы я ни делал, — признаётся Бокуто, — я всегда думал, что ты будешь со мной. С самого начала я ждал тебя.

Реакция на услышанное мешается со вспышкой, вызванной тем, как Бокуто вылизывает и кусает ключицы, втягивает кожу над ними. Где-то там, должно быть, одна из особо чувствительных зон, предусмотренных проектом, но вот сейчас совершенно не имеет значения, почему и как это происходит. Хаотичные, перебивающие друг друга сигналы Акааши просто не успевает обрабатывать, поэтому бросает попытки и отдается им. Ладонью Бокуто давит на грудную клетку, и он легко сдаётся, потому что в нём нет сейчас сил поддерживать баланс в вертикальном положении. Его тело — надёжная конструкция — превращается в мягкую глину. Акааши укладывается на стол, притягивая Бокуто следом, сжимает его бока коленями, чтобы не терять контакта ни на секунду. Тот облизывает пальцы, смачивает их слюной. Подготовки требуется совсем немного, ткани мягко поддаются, пропуская внутрь. Когда Бокуто толкается в него, у Акааши сбивается дыхание, приходится увеличить частоту циклов вдох-выдох, чтобы циркулирующий воздух лучше охлаждал перегретые микросхемы в груди. Это Акааши понимает. Почему микросхемы в нём почти плавятся — нет.

Подсказкой всплывает информация, что стоны заводят партнёра и будут ему приятны, но Акааши лишь продолжает немо хватать ртом воздух и ловить чужое хриплое молчание. Ему самому этих прикосновений, общего ритма, лихорадочного блеска в глазах, которые смотрят на него жадно и не моргая, — достаточно.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он прямо на ухо, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Бокуто, чтобы только убедиться — тот не отвлечётся, услышит. — Я рад, что вы меня забрали.

Он мог бы смоделировать сотни вариантов развития событий — с другими людьми, в других городах. И ни в одной из этих гипотетических реальностей Акааши не умеет чувствовать того, что испытывает сейчас, рядом с Бокуто, который создал себя таким, какой он есть, и позволил сделать это ему.

***

Зима приходит в Данию рано и неустанно сыплет снегом до середины марта. За окнами гостиной поля тянутся белыми полотнами до самого горизонта, где, перескочив через ступеньку темнеющего леса, сливаются с небом.

В голове у Акааши вертится навязчивый мотив песни, которую крутили по радио весь последний месяц.

— Прекращай, — просит он, когда Бокуто приближается, и щёлкает его по лбу.

— Да хорошая песня!

Поставив кружку с чаем на журнальный стол, Бокуто втискивается на диван между ним и Марго, тут же обнимая одной рукой. В другой у него прямоугольник бумаги, Бокуто вертит карточку, на ней мелькают то написанные от руки строчки, то главная площадь Копенгагена с обратной стороны.

— Я решил написать открытку для Ивайзуми. Вроде знака, что со мной всё в порядке.

Акааши улыбается, укладывая голову на его плечо.

— Друзьям иногда нужно напоминать о себе, — говорит он. — Думаю, он будет рад.

Над кружкой поднимается пар и аромат ягод, Акааши вдыхает его, различая ещё яблочную и липовую ноту — почти как попробовать на вкус. 

Временами он продолжает видеть сны, похожие друг на друга, но, по большому счёту, в них нет ничего такого, чего не было бы теперь в его настоящей жизни.


End file.
